UNW Unstoppale Episode 4
Unstoppable is a weekly program, this week on 10-10-12 Results Promo/Match 1 Mr. Rich Money comes out. MRM, "I lost the title to Makrin at Destruction. Well, I get MY REMATCH at Destroyer Rumble, and I'm planning to win it back." Jacob Makrin, "You know, it's hard to whine without anyone listening. And so, this is technically not whining." MRM and Makrin walk down to the ring for their match. All of a sudden, MMMBop by Hanson hits as Generation Me comes out. Nick, "You know, with Slick Nick talking here, and Mr. Instant Replay Matt here, we should be getting applauded." Makrin, "You know, GM sounds familiar, Triple H!" HHH comes out. HHH, "You're right. Which is why I'm booking a match at the Destroyer Rumble. 'Slick' Nick against 'Mr. Instant Replay' Matt. So, you happy Generation Me, or G-M!" Nick, "Woah woah woah, we don't mean that GM, its, you know, Generation Me, the newest wrestlers to date." HHH, "Yeah, right, see you at Destroyer Rumble." The bell rings and its Makrin vs Mr. Rich Money. MRM hits a Rich Money, followed by a Money's Never Needed. He hits an Xtract, and finally a Richer than Gold. Generation Me tries to get involved but Nick is hit by a Cha-Ching! and Matt is hit by a Never Anger The King. Makrin and Rich Money shake hands, and Makrin is immediately hit by a Richer than Gold. 1 2 3! Makrin and MRM shake hands again, and leavethe ring peacefully. Match 2 Zack Varna comes out, followed by Luther Varna. Zack Varna hits a Rough Ryder immediately, but You're Going Down by Sick Puppies hits as Skullbreaker walks out. Then Monster by Skillet hits and Skullbreaker is KOed by Skullfacer. Skullfacer(SF), "Breaker, at Destroyer Rumble, we're in the Rumble, at Satan's Prison, we're locked in Hell, but on December FIRST, at Slammerfest III, it won't just be a Brutality match. It'll be a Brutality match with a couple added stips. Numero Uno, it is a match where, if I lose, Kaity-Lynn will strip down to her bra and panties and do a little dance for the crowd. But, if you lose, Jack will be doing it. Also, if you win, Jack gets to keep her precious Diva's Title. But if I win, Kaity-Lynn wins the title. Now, a couple added stips for the Hell in a Cell match. If I win the Hell in a Cell, Jack Maybeck comes with ME! But if you win, you keep your precious Jack. And, if you hit me with ONE WEAPON in the Hell in a Cell, Jack does a little bra and panties lap dance for me. Now, Royal Rumble. If I eliminate YOU, Jack does a table dance, in FULL NUDITY. The camera won't be watching, but I will. If you win, Kaity-Lynn will have to slap me five times." Skullbreaker, "I, I don-" Jack walks out. Se whispers something in Breaker's ear. SB, "I accept." SF, "Good." Zack Varna hits a Zack Attack on SF, and hits another one on Luther. 1 2 3! Edge, The stips for the next three ppvs are set, but they don't look pretty." Match 3 Kurt Angle walks out. He is followed by Jeff Hardy. Kurt, "Why, Jeff? Why do you eve bother coming to fight me?" Jeff, "Listen, you're not the best wrestler in the human world. Noone is, noone can be." Slashranger, "Hold up. You know what, since Slammerfest IS the biggest PPV in the world besides HWE's big ppv, at Slammerfest, every match will have a newly created match type. Jeff, you're fighting Angle in a Mister Man match. It's where, you two have to fight each other in suits, using street fight moves, no wrestling moves." Jeff, "I agree to the stip." Kurt, "Fine, whatever." The bell rings and Jeff hits a DDT. He hits a Whisper in the Wind, followed by a Twist of Fate, and finished with a Reverse of Fate. He hits a Swanton. 1 2 3! Jeff, "See Kurt, you're that bad." Match 4 Jack Maybeck walks out, followed by Jamie Jamie. Jack, "This is a Sexay match, named after Sexay Girrl, because she came up with this idea. To win, we have to be wearing our sexiest clothing, while wrestling." Jack pulls off her robe, and she's wearing..... A MINI SKIRT WITH A BRA. Jamie Jamie.....BRA AND PANTIES! The bell rings and Jack hits a UNW Diva, followed by an Ice, Ice, Baby. 1 2 NO! Jamie hits a Jamie Jamie, and Jack reverses into a second UNW Diva. 1 2 3! Jack is celebrating, but Jamie pulls down Jack's Mini-Skirt. Main Event Announcer, "With this being Kennedy's last match in UNW, please give a warm welcome to Skullbreaker and MR KENNEDY!" They walk down to the ring, and are followed by TakuHaka and Man X. The bell rings and Breaker's in first. Breaker hits multiple Superkicks, and locks in a Full Nelson. Taku tries to shake loose, but Breaker tightens it back into a Half Nelson. Taku breaks free, but his punch is reversed back into the Full Nelson. Breaker transitions it into a Full Nelson Facebuster, and hits a Nosebreaker. Then he hits another Superkick, and tags Kennedy. Kennedy hits a Snap DDT, and a Mic Check. He its another Snap DDT, and an Irish Whip into the corner, followed by a Green Bay Plunge. Kennedy tags Skullbreaker back in, and Breaker hits a Skullcrusher. 1 2 NO! Kennedy comes back in after a tag, and hits another Mic Check. He tags Breaker back in, and Breaker locks in the Necksnapper. TakuHaka taps. Winner: Skullbreaker and Mr. Kennedy!!!! Jack's music hits, but noone comes out. Her music hits again, and an obese woman walks out with a Jack Maybeck costume on. Skullbreaker runs up the ramp and backstage. Backstage Skullbreaker is running backstage and breaks into Skullfacer's locker room. He finds the real Jack Maybeck tied up. Breaker, "I'm gonna kill Facer!" The show goes off the air.